


Trapped, Let Her Go

by ashreed4521



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashreed4521/pseuds/ashreed4521
Summary: Aaron walks into the house and finds it completely destroyed. He came here to see how his best friend/love interest was doing after the fight she had with her best friend of 16years.  Now he needs to find her and help free her.  Will he  do what’s being asked of him or will he lose her for ever.Don’t know if I’m gonna make this a one off or not.  But here is something my brain came up with last night.





	Trapped, Let Her Go

Aaron walked into the house. He was taken aback the house was a mess. The furniture was flipped over and looked like clothes were everywhere. His heart was beating faster then I has in a while. 

“OLIVIA I!” Aaron shouted. He moves through the living room into the kitchen which was destroyed as well. Making his way to the stairs,he took them two at a time. Terrified on what may have happened to her. 

“OLIVIA Where are you?” He cleared the bathroom and the three bedrooms she wasn’t in any of them. He ran back down the stairs down to th e first level. He ran to the door that lead to the basement. 

“PLEASE..OLIVIA….MAKE A SOUND” he was shouting.

Running down the steps he put his hand over his mouth and nose. It stunk to high heavens. And no I didn’t smell like sulfur. He looked around clearing the game room and laundry room. He was about to go back to the stairs when it hit him. They had a panic room. Maybe she was in there. God how he hopes she was. He located the hidden latch and pulled up the panel to the panic room. Punching in the number on the key pad. He waited for the sound of the door to unlock. Pulling open the door he was once again disappointed. She wasn’t there. 

Now he was shaking. His best friend was missing. He ran back up the stairs and closed the door. Taking his hand off his face now breathing in cleaning air he took out his cell phone about it to call the police when something moved in the corner of his eye. He looked up and saw someone sitting on the outside couch. Making his way slowy he looked through the glass door. It was her. It was Olivia. He finally found her. 

Throwing open the door he went to her a smile on his face. He was so realived.

“OLIVIA baby.” He said as he hugged her. He held her to him but soon found that she wasn’t moving. Backing away her looked at her. 

“Olivia?”

Olivia turned to him and smiled. A smile that Aaron has never seen on her face before. She moved very rigid in a way. 

“You’re Olivia s not here. She is gone.” The thing said in Olivia’s voice.

Aaron’s eyes widen and he was shaking. She can’t be gone. She would never leave him, their friends. He got angry,he made a fist in both hands he looked at the body the he once loved. 

“Who are you? What did you do to her?” He voice dangerously dark. 

“I took over her. God how I have been waiting so long to have her. And now she’s mine.” It said with a grin. 

“Why? Why do u want her. Who are you?” Aaron asked. 

“ I was the female spirit that lives with Zak. When the two of them were together. My name is not of importance to you. I wanted her cause her soul was bright. She was taking him away from us.”

Aaron shook his head. He couldn’t Believe this. He knew possessions were real he’s seen them before. But not to this extent. She must have been inside her for a long while. 

“After the fight with Levi and Olivia” the spirit said her name with disgust. “ I left Levi. I know Olivia was weaker then she was when she had lost said child. She fought. She was a very good opponent. But I took over in the end.” It explains as her hand reaches up and touches the necklace she was wearing. 

“Let her go. She’s not with Zak anymore she hasn’t been for months. They’ve moved on from each other. She…. I won’t let you have her any longer.” Aaron stares as he made a move. 

The spirit raised her hand which in turn made Aaron froze. He could move from the spot he was in. He tried to fight it. 

She picked up the necklace from around her neck. Showing Aaron the crystal stone. It started to glow. 

“If you want your girlfriend back. You will listen and do as I say. If not. I will remove the necklace and once I do her soul will die. She will no longer be here. And I will have her body for the rest of its life. Do you understand?” The spirit said angered. 

Aaron not know what else to do as he watched to crystal glow. He had to ask. He had to know before he agreed to what it is this thing wanted. 

“How can I tell your not lying? All you evil spirits do is lie. Prove to me she is in there and I will do what you want.” 

God how he hoped this was a dream and she was laying in bed asleep safe and sound in her bed. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He needed proof. He need to know she was still here some how some way. 

The spirit sighed and closed her eyes she knew she had him. That she could get him to help her with she truly wanted. With her eyes closed she was able to draw out a little bit of Olivia’s soul from the crystal. The spirit was still more powerful then Olivia so it could always force her back into the crystal. 

‘ I am only allowing you to be out for a bit. Prove to him that you are in there and that is all.’ It commanded. 

‘Why are you doing this. You have me leave him alone. Please leave him alone.’

‘Do It Olivia or I will hurt him. Do you understand?’

‘Yes.’

Olivia made her way back into her body. As much as she could. She looked through her eyes and saw Aaron. He looked to be trapped. God how she wished she could keep him safe. 

“Aaron...it’s me. I don’t know how much time I have ” Olivia spoke. Her voice seeming louder then she knew it. 

Aaron looked at her. “ Shortie.” He whisperer nickname. 

She tearful smiled at him. “Yes tall man. It’s me. I don’t know what she wants but please be careful. I need you Aaron ….I lo…..”

“That’s enough of that. Did she prove to you that she is here?” 

Aaron swallowed hard. She was about to say the words he has been wanting to hear for the longest time. Pulling his lower lip between his teeth. He was angry. He was infuriated. He was going to get her back. 

“Yes.” He said sharply through his teeth. 

“Your angry. Good. I can use that.” It smiled. 

“What is it that you want?” Aaron growled. 

“ I want Zak.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think. If it get 3 kudos I will continue it. If not then I might just do it anyway lol.


End file.
